Le temps d'une nuit et peut-être plus
by Smeagollum78
Summary: Gregory Lestrade passe vraiment une sale journée. Heureusement que Mycroft sera là pour lui faire oublier ses problèmes le temps d'une nuit. Une seule nuit?
1. 1

Okay guys ! Ceci est la première partie de l'OS Mystrade demandé par (Sur Wattpad). Donc je devais faire un OS en deux partie où Gregory Lestrade et Mycroft Holmes se retrouvaient dans un bar et finissaient dans un lit. Je n'ai pas fais de lemon donc dites moi si vous en voulez un! Bon soyons clair j'ai mis énormément de temps à écrire cette première partie et j'espère que la seconde ne mettra pas autant de temps... bonne lecture en tout cas !

C'était une belle journée qui touchait à sa fin sur Londres. N'en déplaise aux sceptiques, le Soleil était paru sous son plus beau jour, le mercure était au plus haut et pas un nuage n'était venu tâcher le ciel azur. De plus, c'était la période des vacances scolaire alors la ville de la Reine mère était relativement calme et les gens détendus. Calme? Pas pour tout le monde. Le crime ne prend pas de vacances. Depuis quelques temps déjà, une joyeuse petite série de meurtre se déroulait dans les quartiers huppés. On retrouvait ainsi des bouts de cadavres d'hommes, notamment politiques, dans la Tamise ou encore dans des poubelles de restaurants chics. Si le suspect et le motif n'étaient pas connus des forces de police londonienne, le modus operanti était parfaitement clair: les victimes étaient mystérieusement sujettes à un arrêt cardiaque à leur domicile. Les corps étaient ensuite démembrés, dépecées puis brûlés et enfin jetés aux quatre coins de la ville. Les organes n'avaient d'ailleurs toujours pas été retrouvés. Une affaire bien sordide dont avait hérité notre inspecteur détective préféré: Gregory Lestrade. Et autant dire qu'il pataugeait complètement. Il avait dans un premier temps refusé de parler de l'enquête à Sherlock par fierté mal placée, mais maintenant qu'il avait vraiment besoin de lui, il fallait que ça soit quand le détective consultant et son fidèle acolyte étaient partis dans la campagne du Royaume-Uni pour une mission de haute importance (s'entend essayer de repeupler la planète à eux seuls).

C'était éreinté par une quinzaine d'heures infructueuses que l'inspecteur avait finit par regagner son domicile. A peine avait-il voulu rentrer qu'il avait entendu sa femme crier. Savoir cette garce encore en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans leur appartement alors que la procédure de divorce était en cours finit de l'achever. Il avait tendrement aimé cette femme et aujourd'hui encore il gardait de l'affection pour elle, après plusieurs dizaines d'années de vie commune quoi de plus normal? Mais il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Tout les soirs elle ramenai au logis un nouvel homme qui finissait la nuit dans le lit conjugal. Et Gregory ne disait jamais rien, gentil comme il était il préférait dormir sur le canapé. Las, il fit demi tour n'ayant qu'une idée en tête, partir loin d'ici, le plus loin possible. Il erra dans la ville une petite heure avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait soif. Il décida alors de poser dans un bar. Il poussa la porte du premier qui vint et s'accouda au bar. Commandant bière sur bière, il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un dans un coin de la pièce l'observait.

En effet, il n'y avait pas que l'inspecteur Lestrade qui avait dû essuyer une dure journée. Mycroft Holmes, dit le gouvernement britannique pour les intimes, avait lui aussi trimé des heures durant afin de palier l'incompétence des hommes politiques britanniques. Une guerre nucléaire contre la Corée du Nord évitée, la démission de petits cons réussie et quelques autres incidents diplomatiques avortés avaient rythmés la journée de notre politicien. Mais le pire n'était pas là, il avait du se coltiner Boris Johnson pendant toute la soirée et ce dernier l'avait traîner dans un bar du centre de Londres. Mycroft détestai le monde, la foule et surtout les bars car ils étaient principalement remplis d'ivrognes à cette heure avancée de la nuit, et le premier ministre faisait parti de ces derniers au grand désespoir du Holmes. C'est cherchant désespérément un échappatoire à cet situation que Mycroft se mit à scruter la salle. Passant de tables en tables, son regard s'attarda au bar contre lequel était appuyé un homme séduisant. Malgré qu'il eu reconnu l'inspecteur Lestrade, le gouvernement britannique ne pu s'empêcher de penser à quel point il le trouvait tout à fait à son goût. De par l'attitude de l'homme, il avait réussis à déduire sa journée et même sa semaine et en avait conclus qu'il était autant voir plus au fond du trou que lui. Et justement en parlant de trou, il se serai pas contre quelque ébat avec Gregory. C'est déterminé et se disant qu'il ne risquait pas gros qu'il accosta le plus vieux.

Alors qu'il allait attraper une énième bouteille de bière, cette dernière se volatilisa sous les yeux de l'inspecteur. Il entendit une voie incroyablement suave lui murmurer à l'oreille:

« Vous ne devriez pas boire autant Gregory, bourré n'est pas votre plus beau visage. »

Outré, le dit Gregory se retourna vivement pour voir un Mycroft avec un sourire charmeur sur le visage. Ce dernier porta la bière à ses lèvres et la bu dans sa totalité. Troublé par cette vision qu'il trouvait incroyablement sexy, l'inspecteur ne pu détourner son attention du Holmes. Son regard se focalisa sur la pomme d'Adam qu'il voyait monter et descendre à un rythme soutenu, s'attarda sur la gorge tendue face à lui et eu soudainement envie d'y déposer une myriade de baisers. Tentant alors de se ressaisir, il tomba sur le visage du roux qui, ayant remarqué son petit manège lui lançait un nouveau sourire. Il sentit ses joues le chauffer. Son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, Gregory dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête:

« Vous me plaisez, lança-t-il sans préavis.

\- Et c'est réciproque, répondit Mycroft dans un léger rire. »

L'inspecteur, se sentit alors tiré dans les bras de l'homme en face et entendit ce dernier chuchoter:

« Pourquoi ne pas sauter l'étape du flirt et aller directement chez moi? »

Puis il senti le Holmes lui déposer quelques baisers dans le cou. Une vague d'électricité lui traversa alors le corps. Ne cherchant pas plus longtemps à savoir si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était bien ou non, Lestrade prit le visage de l'autre homme et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Surpris mais néanmoins satisfait, le plus jeune y répondit, allant jusqu'à glisser une main sous les vêtement de l'autre. La tension montant ainsi d'un cran, Mycroft se détacha de sa proie et envoya un message. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entraînait l'inspecteur dans une berline noire aux vitres tintées. Pendant tout le trajet, les deux hommes ne furent que baisers et caresses, se fichant bien du pauvre conducteur qui assistait à toute la scène, détournant du mieux qu'il put le regard. Arrivé à destination, ils ne perdirent pas une seconde et finirent dans un lit. Ils se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, s'apprivoisant par la même occasion. Ça n'est que tôt le matin qu'épuisés, il finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre incroyablement bien et complet, tous leurs soucis pour la première fois envolés et leurs esprits complètement libérés. Ce fut pour chacun d'eux la plus belle nuit de leur vie.

A suivre...


	2. 2

Voici la fin du Mystrade que m'a demandé (Wattpad). J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Je trouve la fin un peu bâclée mais bon.

Bisous

Quand il se réveilla, Grégory Lestrade remarqua deux choses. La première étant son mal de crâne, peut prononcé certes mais bien présent. La seconde, il n'était pas dans son lit, ni même dans sa chambre, ni chez lui en réalité. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir acheté un lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie émeraude, ni avoir un jour possédé un appartement aussi grand que cette chambre. Chambre qu'il trouvait au passage bien morne, peu décorée et meublée du strict nécessaire. Il s'étira sur le lit, détendant tous les muscles de son corps. Étonnamment et au contraire de ses habitudes, il se sentait incroyablement bien et détendu. Se demandant la raison d'un si bon état, il finit par se lever, faisant glisser de cette manière le drap de son corps nu. C'est alors que son esprit un peu embuée se rappela de toute la nuit. Il se trouvait donc chez Mycroft, seul de surcroît. Il ne fut pas déçu de ce fait, en réalité, si il avait été à la place du politicien, lui aussi aurait fuis lâchement. Après tout, ça n'était que l'histoire d'une nuit. Cette pensée lui infligeât malgré tout un léger pincement au cœur mais rien de bien important. Gregory chercha ses vêtements dans la pièce et tomba sur son portable. N'ayant pas regardé l'heure, il s'empara de celui-ci et découvrit qu'il était 14:00. Une marmotte donc. Il découvrit également qu'un numéro inconnu lui avait envoyé un message:

\- Vos vêtements sont tous dans la salle de bain. Il semblerait cependant que votre chemise fut déchirée au cours de nos ébats, je vous en donne donc une des mienne. Mes hommes vous ramènerons chez vous. Vous avez également votre jour de congé aujourd'hui.

Mycroft Holmes. -

A la lecture de ces mots, Lestrade ne put retenir un sourire, typiquement la façon de parler d'un Holmes pensa-t-il. Après quelques minutes à s'assurer que se lever ne serai pas trop risqué, il finit par se diriger vers la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre. Là il trouva en effet ses vêtements. Il les enfila et ne pu s'empêcher de penser que la chemise de Mycroft sentait incroyablement bon. N'ayant pas la tête à déjeuné, il sorti directement de la maison. Dehors l'attendaient deux gardes du corps et un chauffeur. Il monta dans la berline sans discuter et cette dernière le conduisit tranquillement jusqu'à son modeste appartement.

La vie reprit alors gentiment son cours pour l'inspecteur. Son divorce finit par aboutir au bout d'un mois, il c'était trouvé un petit appartement à 15 minutes en métro de son travail et aucune nouvelle des Holmes ce qui lui paraissait une bonne nouvelle au premier abords. En ce qui concerne Sherlock, l'avoir loin de lui un temps n'était manifestement pas déplaisant même si il aurait bien besoin de lui pour élucider l'affaire sur laquelle il trainait depuis quelques temps, celle des politiciens démembrés. Pour ce qui était de Mycroft, ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui signifiait que son frère se portait bien ce qui était une bonne chose. Cependant, Gregory ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait adoré que l'aîné des Holmes lui donne un signe de vie. Il se surprenait souvent à écrire un message au numéro inconnu plus si inconnu de Mycroft avant de l'effacer se trouvant stupide. Pire encore, il retournait régulièrement au bar où il avait rencontré l'autre homme. Et le plus consternant: il dormait toutes les nuits avec la chemise du politicien en guise de doudou. Cette pauvre chemise ne ressemblait plus qu'à un vulgaire torchon tant elle était froissée. Plus il pensait à ces agissements, plus Gregory se rendait compte qu'il était vraiment attiré par le plus vieux des Holmes. C'est pourquoi, un soir, il prit son courage à deux main. Il s'habilla du mieux qu'il pu et parti, chemise sous le bras à la demeure du plus jeune. Il espérait, sous prétexte de lui rendre sa chemise, l'inviter à boire un vers avec lui. Une fois le taxi garé devant la maison, il sonna à la porte. Personne ne lui répondit pourtant, il voyait de la lumière dans le salon. Se disant que Mycroft n'avait pas dû entendre, il appuya de nouveau sur l'interrupteur. Comme aucune réponse ne lui venait, il se décida à partir, quelque peut déçu, quand un détail retint son attention: la porte était entrouverte et avait manifestement été forcée. Ni une ni deux, Gregory fonça a l'intérieur de la maison. Une fois devant le salon, il se fit le plus discret possible, et, observant par l'embrasure de la porte, il se trouva confronté à une vision d'horreur. Un homme était là, tenant à la main une scie. Au sol, semblant mort, se trouvait Mycroft. Ne perdant cependant pas son sang froid, l'inspecteur habitué aux situations délicates se jeta sur l'homme, le plaquant au sol, il l'immobilisa en quelques mouvement nets et précis et grâce à un coup bien placé, il l'assomma. Puis, sans perdre de temps, il se dirigea vers Mycroft. Sentant que ce dernier avait encore le cœur qui battait mais faiblement, il appela les secours. Ces derniers arrivèrent peu de temps après et emmenèrent l'homme avec eux. Pendant ce temps, l'inspecteur appela un collège à lui qui pris en charge l'individu qu'il avait neutralisé. Ce dernier s'avéra plus tard être le tueur en série qui découpait les politiciens. On retrouva à son domiciles l'intégralité des organes manquants tous placé dans des bocaux méticuleusement rangés.

Mycroft s'éveilla deux jours plus tard. La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il n'était pas chez lui mais à l'hôpital. La seconde, que Gregory Lestrade était à son chevet. Quand ce dernier remarqua son réveil, un immense sourire lui illumina le visage. Mycroft, qui avait essayé de sortir l'inspecteur de son esprit se rendit compte que c'était peine perdue, cet homme était bien trop adorable pour être oublié. Ce dernier lui adressa d'ailleurs la parole:

« Content de vous voir en vie Mycroft.

\- Moi de même inspecteur, répondit-il. »

Le dit inspecteur eu un petit rire.

« Vous n'êtes pas croyable les Holmes, enchaîna-t-il. Prendre une micro dose de chaque poison tout les jours, il faut être un grand parano pour faire une telle chose. Enfin c'est ce qui vous a sauvé la vie.

\- On m'a toujours considéré comme fou inspecteur.

\- C'est ce qui fait de vous un homme si séduisant, lança Gregory avec un sourire charmeur. »

Mycroft senti ses joues chauffer. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'effacer se sourire ravageur en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de son vis à vis. Le sourire de Gregory s'élargit à la vue de ses joues légèrement rosies. Il se décida alors à demander à Mycroft ce qu'il voulait depuis le début:

« J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça mais, accepteriez vous de boire un vers avec moi une fois sorti de cet endroit? J'aimerai prendre le temps d'apprendre à vous connaître avant de brûler de nouveaux des étapes bien qu'intéressantes avec vous.

\- À une condition, répondit Mycroft. Embrassez moi Gregory.

\- À vos ordres Mycroft. »

Et il se pencha sur le gouvernement britannique, scellant délicatement leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre et plein de promesses.


End file.
